The 68th Hunger Games
"Hello, People of Panem. It is time for this year's Hunger Games. As usual, there will be 32 Tributes fighting to the deaths. To all the tributes: May the odds be '''ever' in your favor." '' - President Snow IV Rules & Notes *5 tributes per person *I allow reservations. *Don't cry when your tribute dies *I am writing my games and how I am going to write is the way I want it. *I'd love to have some lunaiis, already uploaded to the wiki. *If you wish to add you tribute to the games, post a link below or make it up in the comments. *I am going to use my own tributes, as well as writing the games, and I promise not to bias the games. *The games will start as soon as all spaces are filled, then the Training Scores are completed. Tributes 'Meet the tributes' 'Death Chart' Arena A giant forest, with small lakes throughout the whole. There will be a large lake, taking up about an eighth of the arena. The tributes' pedestals will be in a ring, with moats on both sides. There are rock bridges on either side of the tribute. The one to the right of them is theirs, and, if they go on the wrong one, it shocks them. The Games 'Day One' 'Diamond Ore's POV' I rise through my tube and am astounded by my surroundings. The guy from 12 can't wait to get into the action, so he jumps off the plate. The 14 Male is obviously confused, and twilrs around to see what it was only to trip on his foot and fall off of his own plate. The gong rings, (BOOMBOOM!) and I dive off of my plate into a moat. I climb onto a bridge. The girl on the right of me, Rosie, got onto the bridge and was shocked. BOOM! '''The Siblings from zero, Jenny and Donald Starlock, both went onto the wrong bridge. '''BOOMBOOM! Andrea Vitrule comes hurtling at me, to which I knock her onto my bridge.' BOOM! '''The 11 female and 9 male are running away, but Scarlet shows them who's boss. '''BOOMBOOM!' I see a girl I met with in training getting her head chopped off. BOOM! The District 7 Male comes at me with an axe, smashes it against my ribcage, and, still desperately gasping for air, I breath my last.' BOOM!' 'Day Two' 'Blade Spectrus's POV' Kailtlin and I are walking through the woods with Beemo and Nyren. We're discussing strategy for later in the games. Just as we say that the show-offs from seven are next, the two burst out of the bushes and ambush us. Terra gets Kaitie right in the chest. I swing my sword and behead the former. BOOM! Nyren gets Warren in the leg with a dart, but Warren knocks him out cold. I, with all my strength, get him in a headlock and snap his neck. BOOM! '"Blade, will you sing to me?" Kaitlin says in a small vioce. "I heard you humming this in training: ''Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound that saved a wretch like me. I once was lost, but now, I'm found; was blind, but now I see. 'Twas grace that taught my heart to fear, and grace my fears relieved: '' ''how precious did that grace appear the hour I first believed. When we've been there ten thousand years, bright shining as the sun, we've no less days to sing God's praise then when we first begun." As I was finishing the lyrics, Kaitlin's life drifted away. As the cannon boomed, I didn't even notice that Nyren was back up, with a broken nose, and he and Beemo were clapping. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! KATIE! WHY??" With tearful eyes, I barely saw Belle Cullen coming towards me. I said barely. I grabbed my spear, and threw it into her heart. 'BOOM! '''I ran back to camp, with my allies on my tail, balling my eyes out. I went into the tent with some food and zipped the door shut. When I came back out, I saw the faces of my district partner and the people I killed. After having the worst day of my life, I allow Beemo and Nyren into the tent, climb into my sleeping bag and slowly drift off. 'Day 3 'Bruno Tarckle's POV' I can't believe they did it. They really did it. 8, 9, 5 and 11 snuck into our camp and killed one of our strongest members. Scarlet's cannon booming(BOOM!)woke us up, and as expected, we raged out. I watched Gemma kill Indigo, while I myself inserted my knife into Beemo's head(BOOM!) and then chopped Nyren's head off with my sickle(BOOM!). I then saw Joga and Aron reatreat. Chickens. 'Joga Bonito' "Nice plan. You really thought we could pull that off, and got most of us killed. That is a crime punishable by death." says Aron. "Well, it would have worked if you guys didn't just stand there while I stabbed her." I say. "Fistfight. No weapons. We need to prove our true strength." "Okay." He drops his weapons then charges at me. I sidestep and trip him. He recovers quickly. I swing my fist at him, but he grabs it and wrenches it to the side as hard as he can, bringing me to my knees. My vision starts to go black at the edges. Hr kicks me in the stomach, and I fall down to the ground. I get up, and he does a flying kick towards me. I grab his leg and flip him to the ground.I get on top of him and start pounding him with my fists. He coughs up blood. I walk away, and I smirk when I hear a BOOM. The smile fades as I realize I activated a land mine and lost both legs and my right arm. As I slip deeper and deeper into it, the last sounds I hear are two cannons(BOOMBOOM!)... Trivia *This is my fifth overall Hunger Games, and 4th solo Hunger Games *This Game was originally going to be named "The 29th Hunger Games", but I decided to rename it at last second. *This game was the first game I came up with the rankings in a single day. *(*This trivia will be released at the end of the games*) *The reason I didn't stick with "The 29th Hunger Games" was to write a sequel to this one. *I included my favorite song in this.sung by Blade Spectrus to Kaitlin Onley in the latter's final moment. **Note: I apologize in advance if any feelings were hurt due to the fact I included a religous song in my writing. Category:Hunger Games Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Capitol Category:Tributes from the Capitol Category:District 1 Category:Tributes from District 1 Category:District 2 Category:Tributes from District 2 Category:District 3 Category:Tributes from District 3 Category:District 4 Category:Tributes from District 4 Category:District 5 Category:Tributes from District 5 Category:District 6 Category:Tributes from District 6 Category:District 7 Category:Tributes from District 7 Category:District 8 Category:Tributes from District 8 Category:District 9 Category:Tributes from District 9 Category:District 10 Category:Tributes from District 10 Category:District 11 Category:Tributes from District 11 Category:District 12 Category:Tributes from District 12 Category:District 13 Category:Tributes from District 13 Category:12 year olds Category:12 Year Olds Category:13 year olds Category:13 Year Olds Category:14 year olds Category:14 Year Olds Category:15 year olds Category:15 Year Olds Category:16 year olds Category:16 Year Olds Category:17 year olds Category:17 Year Olds Category:18 year olds Category:18 Year Olds Category:Victors Category:Near Victors Category:Careers Category:Career Tribute Category:Anti-Careers Category:Anti-Career Tribute Category:Anti-Career Category:Half-Career Tribute Category:Males Category:Females